18 Days
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Ashley left her sister, Taylor, much like Sam left Dean. Now, things are different. Way different. Taylor's dying from a mysterious illness. Is Taylor going to die? Not if Ashley and Dean have anything to say about it. *OFF HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

AN: I don't own Supernatural or any characters from the show.. just the ones you haven't heard of before :]

March 15, 2001

She'd never left before. Sure, she'd threaten them saying she was leaving and never coming back. She had never left her family behind before. It's a new concept, living on her own. Being alone will be new, but she'll just have to take it head on.

"No looking back now." She whispers to herself as she walks on the side of a highway.

Nothing matters anymore, except getting into college and making it as an artist. No, not a painter, or a sculptor. No, nothing like that. She dreams of being a singer. All her life, it's been 'no, Ashley, we have to hunt'. Everything's been about hunting down the son of a bitch who killed her mother. Don't get her wrong, she wants to kill it. She wants it dead more than anything. Cars pass for hours. She doesn't know how long it takes for someone to walk up to her, yet she doesn't care.

"So. Where're you heading?"

She looks to her right, then to her left. She jumps when she sees a boy, at least 6 foot 2, looking at her with intense, yet sad, hazel eyes. She swallows her fear.

"Just.. leaving." She replies, and then adds, "What about you?"

The boy smiles at her while adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"I guess you could say I'm leaving, too."

For some reason, she smiles. An awkward silence passes, and then she decides to hell with it.

"I'm Ashley." She says with a smile.

The boy looks at her strangely for a minute before smiling.

"I'm Sam."

They both shake hands and immediately feel the spark before pulling away reluctantly.

----- Far away.. ----

She's been sitting on the same stool for the past three hours. Waiting, waiting, and more waiting. She's been hoping that her sister will just run back inside the bar, apologizing about how stupid she is… or something like that.

"Hit me." She says to the bartender.

The bartender looks suspicious and nervous.

"Miss, I think you've had enough.." he says while cleaning a glass with a dish towel.

She slams the glass on the bar and stands up.

"I think I'll tell you when I've had enough. I'm the paying customer and I say.. hit me!" She whispers dangerously, leaving no room for argument.

The bartender, whose nametag reads 'Daniel', gulps with eyes wide. Daniel just nods obediently and starts to fill her drink.. again. She smiles at her success and starts to sit back down on the barstool. She falls off the stool and immediately starts laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. She rolls onto her side, laughing when she meets a pair of cowboy boots. She stands up immediately, although the liquor in her makes her sway a little.

"Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he says with disgust.

She smiles a drunken smile and says, "Drinkin' my sorrows away.." then she adds, "Dad."

The man in the cowboy boots sighs and runs a hand over his tired face. He's getting too old for this mess.

"Come on Taylor, let's get you home."

She pushes his helping hand away and looks at him angrily.

"Home? A sleazy motel room is our home?" She snaps.

He looks at her and says, "Watch your mouth, girl. I'm your only dad so you-"

"-better treat me right. Yeah, yeah. I know." Taylor mutters.

The man angrily pushes her against the bar.

"Taylor, you watch your damned mouth or I swear-"

Taylor smirks and says, "you swear what? You've already lost your youngest, wanna go for the second one?"

The man's jaw clenches and Taylor knows that was the wrong button to push. She pales as she watches her father storm across the bar and out the door. Taylor shakily sits down on the stool. She's never spoken to her father like that. In fact, it's usually her sister, Kelly, to cause all the commotion. Taylor turns to the stunned people in the bar.

"What're you lookin' at?" She snaps angrily as she picks up her drink.

Taylor puts the glass down after taking a huge gulp. She feels something in her jacket pocket and she pulls it out. She wants to cry when she realizes what it is. The letter Ashley left. She wipes away the fallen tears before she opens the letter, already having it memorized from reading it several times over the past few hours.

Taylor,

I'll be gone by the time you read this, but just know that it's for the best. I know you'll think I'm selfish and whatever, but I don't care anymore. I've wanted to be normal for so long, and now I have the chance. I got a full ride to Stanford, not like that matters to you (or to dad). All my life, it's been _this_ life (and I know you know what I'm talking about). Maybe there's more to life than finding what took mom. You think she wanted this for us? I didn't think so. Although I hope you understand why I'm doing this.. I know you won't.

Goodbye..

Ashley

Taylor's anger gets the best of her and she angrily wipes her tears away. How could Ashley just up and leave them? They're the only family they have. Taylor practically raised Ashley, since she was 8. Taylor picks up the glass and crushes it in her hand. She stuffs the note into her pocket, quickly when she hears the door open quickly. She looks up and realizes it was one of Ashley friends with her mother. Taylor hides her face behind her hand, attempting to not get seen.

"Jo, they're here, get your butt out here." Ellen, who replaced the bartender a few minutes ago, shouts.

Annoyed by her daughter, Ellen goes into the back to get her daughter.

Taylor looks up and realizes Ashley's friend, Becca, is sitting on a bar stool. Next to Taylor.

_Awkward much?_

"Um.. hey, Becca." Taylor says with a slight smile.

Becca looks at Taylor and then back down at the bar top.

"How's school?"

No reply. Taylor sighs. She notices Becca's appearance. Her curly red hair is up in a sloppy ponytail and her clothes don't even match.

_Not like I'm one to give fashion advice..___Taylor thinks to herself as she glances at her own cowboy like clothing.

"Becca, why don't you go pick a song on the jukebox?" her mother suggests.

Becca walks off slowly, looking at the ground.

_What crawled up her butt and died? _

"Taylor! Oh my goodness, I didn't know that was you trying to talk to Becca, otherwise I would have come over sooner!" Her mom says with a slight smile.

Taylor and Becca's mother, Amy, share an awkward hug.

"So.. What's up with Becca? Something happened to Jason?" Taylor asks, while leaning on the bar.

Amy sits down on the stool and looks away for a minute.

"No, nothing to do with Jason. I'm afraid it's Emily." Amy says after a minute.

Taylor begins to get confused. She went on a date with Jason, Becca's brother, a few nights ago. Taylor never returned his phone calls, hence the awkwardness.

"Emily? She got hurt?" Taylor asks, concerned.

Taylor watches Amy's eyes fill with unshed tears as she replies, "Yes, well. sort of. I'm afraid she's caught some kind of mysterious illness. The doctors say she hasn't got much time left."

Taylor's mouth literally drops as she says, "Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry-"

Amy laughs a little and shakes her head, "No dear, it's not your fault. She's paralyzed from the waist down. Doctors say it won't take much time until.. she.."

Amy trails off with a small sob.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bennett." Taylor says with a sad smile.

"Thank you, dear. I guess I better go grab our dinner from Ellen." Amy gets up then adds, "the woman's a lifesaver. Don't know what I'd do without her these past few days."

Taylor nods understandingly and watches the older woman disappear behind the door Ellen, moments ago, disappeared behind herself. Taylor sighs and

Amy just nods as she walks over to her youngest child. Becca stares at the wall with no emotion until her mother helps her walk out the door.

Taylor turns her head back to the bar. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, she lays her head on the bar.

Becca runs toward Taylor and lifts her head up and whispers in her ear, "You're next."

Becca lets go of Taylor's head. Taylor's head slammed into the bar with a thud, knocking her unconscious. Becca smiles an evil-like smile as she disappears out of thin air.

---

AN: I know, no dean.. yet. :] please please review! Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Then****:**

"No looking back now." She whispers to herself as she walks on the side of a highway.

…

"I'm Ashley." She says with a smile.

"I'm Sam."

They both shake hands and immediately feel the spark before pulling away reluctantly.

----

"Come on Taylor, let's get you home."

She pushes his helping hand away and looks at him angrily.

"Home? A sleazy motel room is our home?" She snaps.

He looks at her and says, "Watch your mouth, girl. I'm your only dad so you-"

"-better treat me right. Yeah, yeah. I know." Taylor mutters.

The man angrily pushes her against the bar.

"Taylor, you watch your damned mouth or I swear-"

Taylor smirks and says, "you swear what? You've already lost your youngest, wanna go for the second one?"

…

Taylor looks up and realizes Ashley's friend, Becca, is sitting on a barstool. Next to Taylor.

…

Becca runs toward Taylor and lifts her head up and whispers in her ear, "You're next."

Becca lets go of Taylor's head. Taylor's head slammed into the bar with a thud, knocking her unconscious. Becca smiles an evil-like smile as she disappears out of thin air.

**Now:**

**Ashley pov**

**March 17, 2001**

"I don't wanna."

"You have to.. she's your best friend."

Pout.

"But.. But.."

"No buts, Ashley Nicole."

"Oh, so we're busting out the middle names now? Huh, Samuel Francis?"

"Shut up and go get ready."

I groan and continue to pout as I make my way to the bathroom. I grumble to myself as I put on a dress. I don't like being the center of attention, of course, when I'm not singing. She's only doing this because it's my birthday tomorrow. The "she" I'm referring to is my newfound friend; I met her when Sam and me arrived at Stanford. Her name's Alex and she's very outgoing.

"Stupid birthday." I mumble as I look around for my shoes.

"Looking for," Sam holds out my shoes, "these?"

I glare at him and take my shoes. Stupid boyfriend. Did I just say-

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sam smirks.

Oh. Crap.

"Um.. remind me again why I'm going to this stupid party?" I say, a sad attempt at changing the subject.

Sam laughs, causing me to blush. I look at the clock and groan.

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad." He teases as he walks towards me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mumble as I grab my purse.

Much to my surprise, I have tons of fun at the party. I even made Sam sing karaoke with me. Ah, the joys of being the birthday girl.

**End Ashley pov**

--

To say Taylor had a _little_ too much to drink is a definite understatement. She's been at the same bar for little over a day. She tries not to stay in the same place for long, because then she realizes she's all alone. Taylor finishes off another beer and takes a look around the bar.

"A beer."

She jumps in her seat as she realizes a guy had taken a seat at the bar a couple of stools down from her. She giggles- she _actually_ giggles like a three-year old- and asks the bartender for another beer. The bartender complies (they've already been through the whole 'i-don't-give-a-shit-if-you-think-I've-had-enough' routine.

"You sure do like 'em, don't ya Taylor?"

Taylor looks behind her and groans. Even drunk, she knows this guy's bad news from past experiences.

"What're you doing here, Tommy? I thought I told you to get lost." She snaps.

'Tommy', a skinny druggie-type guy with long black hair, narrows his eyes at her.

"Yeah, well, I could have sworn I told _you_ to get the _hell_ out of my town." He snaps back.

Taylor rolls her eyes and returns to her beer. Tommy's just about to "teach-her-a-lesson" when the bartender throws him out of the bar.

"I told you to stay gone!" the bartender shouts and closes the door on him.

Taylor nods thanks to him as he returns to the bar.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

She looks to her right and sees a man about her age with short brownish-blondish hair. He's hot, _really_ hot.

"More like..", she replies then pauses, "Why do you care?" Taylor says carefully.

"Curiosity."

"Ya know, curiosity killed the cat."

"I don't like cats."

Taylor lets out a laugh at that, "I'm Taylor."

Dean narrows his eyes at her and asks, "Dean. What's so funny about that?"

Taylor shrugs and then freezes when some crappy pop song comes on the jukebox.

"Oh my god. It's Brittany Spears." She groans.

"Like, oh my god. I can't like, believe it." The man says, surprisingly with a straight face.

Taylor bursts out laughing, "I can't believe you just did that."

Dean grins and winks at her.

"Believe it sweet cheeks."

Taylor frowns. She can just tell, he's one of _those _guys.

"I'm waiting."

Dean raises an eyebrow and says, "Waiting on what?"

"For you to use some crappy pick-up line to seduce me." Taylor states.

AN: I know it's somewhat short, but ohhh well. :] review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Long Time, No See

_About 2 years later.._

Ashley POV

_**September 18, 2003**_

"_Dean, seriously. I'm fine. Don't call her." Taylor begs._

_The man my sister called Dean rolls his eyes._

"_Tay, you've been sick since that last hunt. It's been almost a month!" Dean exclaims as he picks up the phone in the hospital room._

"_You're exaggerating." Taylor mutters, knowing she's fighting a losing battle._

_Dean smiles that cocky smile of his and dials the seven digit phone number._

"_Ashley? This is Dean… " He pauses and then his eyebrows raise up in surprise._

"_yeah, Sam's brother. How'd you know?" he has a cocky smile on his face, which causes Taylor to laugh a little. _

_Dean looks at Taylor with concern, but she rolls her eyes and nods, silently saying she's okay._

"_Oh. Um.. it's about Taylor. She's real sick," he pauses then adds softly under his breath, "Doctors don't know how long she'll make it."_

_--_

I shoot up in bed, sweat pouring down my face. I glance at the clock. 2:12 a.m. I try to breathe in and out, like I normally do when I have nightmares.. Although, this one seems different somehow.. like it's going to happen. I run a hand through my messy brown hair before I carefully get out of bed. I watch Sam, making sure not to disturb him. He's been working so hard lately, with both his studies and at his part-time job.

I walk down the stairs to our kitchen to get some water. I open a cabinet with my left hand, catching a glimpse of my ring finger. Smiling to myself, I bring my hand back to me as I stare at the beautiful, yet simple ring Sam gave to me almost a month ago. I close my eyes, then open them quickly. I grab a glass out of the cabinet and turn on the facet. I fill the glass with water and then turn off the facet.

I've been having these dreams lately, and it always is the same. I just have a feeling that it—

The phone rings, startling me out of my daydream. It causes me to drop the glass on my foot. I've always been clumsy.

"Shit." I say loudly, completely forgetting my sleeping fiancé in our bedroom.

Forgetting about my bleeding foot for a minute, I hurry to the phone. I quickly notice a barely awake Sam coming down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"_Ashley? This is Dean."_

Without thinking, I reply, "Sam's brother?"

"_Yeah, Sam's brother." _He seems genuinely surprised, _"how'd you know? I didn't think you could tell how sexy a man is over the telephone. Guess I was wrong."_

I laugh at that, my dream slash vision never mentioned him being a smart-ass. I glance over at Sam. He's wide-awake now.

"Well, I.. live with Sam." It wasn't a lie, although not the complete truth..

"_Oh. Um, it's about Taylor.."_ Now is when my heart starts racing and I hold onto the wall in order to not collapse, and I think to myself, **don't say it, please don't tell me my sister is.. **_"-real sick. Doctors don't know how long.."_

I feel sick to my stomach. She can't be sick. She _can't _be sick. I close my eyes, trying to fight off the dizziness. I barely notice when Sam gently takes the phone out of my hand. He leads me to the couch. I don't feel myself sit down. I'm uncomfortably numb. My whole body is shaking with fear.

Tears literally pool in my eyes, and then I quickly shake my head. No. **No.** Taylor isn't sick; she doesn't _get_ sick. She may get occasional colds, but she never gets **sick.** I swallow the lump that I didn't know formed in my throat.

I look up to Sam for comfort, for something that tells me it's just a joke. _You know it's not, you've dreamed about this for __**weeks**__.. yet you've said __**nothing**__. _

Guilt makes me break down in quiet sobs that rack my body.

"Ashley? Oh, baby. Come here." Sam says soothingly.

I let him pull me into his arms, and I lay my head on his chest. I let the steady heartbeat of Sam's heart lull me into a restless sleep.

--

"Sam? No, the doctors said.."

Taylor starts coughing softly, hoping Dean won't notice. Of course, he does and looks at her worriedly. She shakes her head, but then starts coughing louder and louder. The coughs shake her now frail body.

"Sam, just get Ashley here quick, okay? " Dean says frantically.

Taylor watches him hang up, just as her breathing stops all together.


	4. CHAPTER 4 not 3

Chapter 3: _The Story_

_March 15, 1951_

Kate was mad. Some might even say pissed. Tonight was supposed to be _her _night. After all, a girl only turns 16 once, right? She locked her jaw tightly as she walked, although more like stalked, up her driveway.

Jeremy just _had _to choose tonight to be a world class jerk. He took her to a movie, and then he suddenly had to "use the restroom". After half an hour, she got worried. She found him cheating on her with her best friend, whom she considered a sister, Jenny.

Oh yes. She was _pissed_. She kept her eyes downward, not wanting to look up. When she finally looked up from the driveway, she saw her brother's girlfriend, Missy, making out with his **best friend**, which just happened to be Jeremy.

Her parents taught her right. I mean, she went to church every Sunday. She was a Christian; she never smoked, and never _ever _cussed. It wasn't like her, but she whispered to herself, "Oh, _hell _no."

So, storming up towards the porch. She did the only thing she could think of. She walked right pass them and into the house.

Of course, she wanted to seek revenge on her ex-boyfriend, but this.. _this _would be much, more fun. She grinned evilly into the mirror, when her mother called her down for dinner.

Oh, yes. It would definitely be much, much more _fun. _ It would take time to plan it out, but she knew she had to do it carefully. No more the Christian schoolgirl her parents raised her to be. No more. Kate would do something good with her life, she decided. Missy and Jeremy deserved this, she kept telling herself.

She grinned evilly in her mind throughout dinner. Missy and Jeremy were acting completely normal. All Kate wanted to do was kill them. Killing them fast would be easy, far too easy. Harder was always better, according to Kate.

After dinner, Kate locked her door and called her friend, Liz. Liz would help; she despised Jeremy after what Kate told her. Oh yes, Liz would help.

--

September 18, 1963

"Oh no, that's horrible." Kate replied sympathetically into the phone.

She glanced at her roommate and best friend, Liz, and smiled evilly. Liz smiled back.

"Yes, mother. I will be home in time for the funerals. I love you, too. Tell Daniel that he's in my prayers."

When Kate hung up the phone, she laughed and jumped up and down.

"We did it! We finally did it, Liz!" Kate exclaimed, happily.

Although it's been years since Jeremy and Missy had done that sinful thing, Kate didn't move on. It haunted her thoughts. She felt guilty, of course, but she felt something else.

Happiness. Excitement. Joy.

Liz, on the other hand, felt horrible. She felt the opposite of what her best friend felt. So, she spoke her mind for once in little under two years.

"Kate, I know they hurt you, but do you think we did the right thing?" Liz blurted out.

Kate glared at her for ruining her happiness, and said tightly, "Do you regret it, Liz?"

Liz immediately shook her head, knowing exactly what her friend wanted to hear, "N-n-n-n-o. Kat, you're my best friend, and if you say they deserved it… then they did."

Kate smiled and nodded, "That's what I want to hear. Hey, will you go see what time the service is tomorrow?"

Liz narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Sure. I'll be right back. Don't touch my beer."

Liz took a swig of her beer, then stood up and walked out of their dorm room. Kate smiled evilly to herself. The rush of knowing she killed them. They were sinners and they deserved it. Kate quickly came to a decision and poured something into her friend's beer.

Kate smiled to herself, considering herself a genius. If only everyone was as perfect as she was, then she wouldn't have to do this. Of course, she'd miss Liz, but she'd get over her slow, painful death.

Kate found out a few hours ago after one of her required classes that Liz had been caught kissing the boy she knew Kate had her eyes set on. So, to be frank…

"Payback's a bitch… bitch." Kate muttered, then quickly smiled when Liz returned.

- - - - - -

A couple years later, Liz died the same death as Jeremy and Missy. Eventually, Kate killed her mother soon after Liz, after finding out her mother had been having an affair for _years_.

As far as Kate knew, her older brother carried no sins. He was perfect in her eyes and she adored him.

In March of the year 2001, over thirty years later, Kate is much older at age 68. She has four- err.. three grandchildren (although she will always mention she has four), Jason 24, Emily (recently deceased) just barely at age 18, and Becca, the youngest at age 16. The same age Kate had been when she committed the first of many sins.

Kate had nothing to do with her granddaughter's death… or so she thinks. Shadows lurk behind Kate's small home, in which she shares with her husband, George.

"Kate, Kate, Kate.. you shouldn't have killed us. Now, we're going to kill everything you hold dear." One of the shadows smirks.

The shadows fade away slowly, but not before Becca sees them.

**AN: so.. I hope that clears things up. In case you didn't understand, Kate basically invented a virus that kills people slowly, so slowly that, in fact, it takes **_**years**_** to kill them. Okay, so, Kate is Amy's mother. Oooooh, and the plot thickens. Am I right? Bahaha. **

**What happens to Taylor? Will Ashley and Sam make it to the hospital in time? What the heck has Becca **_**seen**_** with her young eyes? You'll find out.. next time on 18 Days..**

**Well, this is my last chapter for at least a week. I have to go to a camp for like four days, but then I'll be back (hopefully with inspiration). I wonder if ya'll even read these long author's notes….. probably not. Ah, well. Hmm.. what else did I want to say? I forgot… haha. Anyway, review! Oh, I remember! **

***If you enjoy the story, I appreciate reviews. I have had many subscribers to this story, just not as many reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! It'll keep me going on with the story. Good? Good. Thanks for reading! Review! : )**

**P.S: I promise more catching up with the gang (Ashley, Sam, Dean, and Taylor) in the next chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We Got Married

"_You killed me. This is your fault."_

_Ashley turns around to see Taylor, in a hospital gown.. obviously dead._

"_N-n-n-no! Taylor!" She screams._

_Taylor glares at her, "You __**knew**__ this was going to happen! You __**dreamed**__ it would happen! It's your fault your niece won't have a mother!"_

_Ashley furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Niece? What-"_

_Suddenly, a little girl no older than the age of five appears._

"_You killed my mother. You killed my mother." The little girl chants._

_Ashley's tears run down her face, but she can't deny it's her fault Taylor died. She feels like she's drowning; she can't breathe; she can't even think straight. All she mumbles is, "It's my fault. Taylor… gone forever."_

Gasping in her seat, Ashley awakens. The dream had felt.. so _real; _lifelike, even.

"Ash? You okay?"

Ashley looks over to her fiancée and simply nods. She can't find words to express how the nightmare made her feel, so she quickly wipes away her tears, praying Sam won't notice.

Sam frowns, not understanding why Ashley does it. She acts like he doesn't know that she lies when she's clearly anything **but** okay. Although, if the situations were reversed, and **Dean** was dying, Sam's pretty sure he'd have to lie through his teeth to make it through the day, so he doesn't say anything.

Ashley opens her mouth to ask how much longer to the hospital, but Sam reads her mind.

"It's the next exit, actually. We should be there in about ten minutes."

Ashley sighs, relaxing against the seat.

"I'm sorry, Sam." She whispers, almost to an extent where if Sam hadn't been listening hard enough, he wouldn't have heard it at all.

Sam frowns, "Why are you sorry, baby?"

His voice is gentle, undemanding. It makes Ashley love him that much more.

"Because," she starts, then coughs a little to regain her voice, "i.. i.. don't know what'd I do if you weren't.."

Sam puts his right hand in her left hand, "Ashley, I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

When Ashley looks up at him, she reminds him of a child who just got told that her dog just got ran over. Those damn puppy eyes Dean complained about for years, are staring right back at Sam.

"Promise?"

Sam's heart melts at her expression. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently.

"Of course." He says softly.

Silence fills the car for a few minutes, before Ashley blurts out a random question, or at least to Sam, it's random.

"Do you think dreams can come true?" Ashley asks.

Without taking his eyes off the road, he replies, "What? Like déjà vu?"

"Well, not really. I mean like you dream something's going to happen and then it does. Like a premonition."

Sam glances at her, half-worried, half-amused as he exits off the highway. He starts to laugh.

"You know what, just forget I said anything. You big jerk." Ashley snaps, but Sam can tell she's smiling.

"Oh come on, Ash. You gotta admit, it sounds pretty out there." Sam laughs.

Ashley rolls her eyes. She _knows_ what's out there. She hasn't really made up her mind about whether or not to tell Sam all about the.. "Family business" that she abandoned a couple of years ago. Ashley opens her mouth to say something but they pull into the hospital parking lot. Sam parks the car near the ER entrance and turns off the car.

Ashley's main focus returns to her sister as she quickly opens the rental car door and slams it shut. She doesn't look behind her, but she knows Sam is following behind her just as quickly.

--

"You better make _damn_ sure she's stable, you old bat!" Dean spats towards the old nurse.

Taylor laughs lightly, the movement causing her pain. She groans and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Taylor? You okay?" Dean's worried voice says.

She grunts in response; Dean knows what that means. They've developed a system over the past four days. She grunts when she's moderately okay, she screams out bitchy phrases when she's in major pain.

Dean sighs, and pops a squat in the nearest hotel chair he's called a bed for the past four days.

"Ya know, you're really starting to stink. I think it's time you went-" Taylor starts, but then shuts her mouth when she hears a familiar voice outside her room.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A _DAMN_ ABOUT HOSPITAL FREAKING POLICY?!"

Taylor laughs, knowing exactly who it is.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Dean asks, being completely oblivious to the noise outside the hospital room.

Taylor snorts, "Yes, Dean. That's _exactly_ what I'm laughing about."

Dean gives her a dirty look and replies sarcastically in good ol' Dean Winchester fashion, "I wonder if it was your personality that I was attracted me to you."

Taylor smiles, dimples and all, "Nope. It was my freaking beautiful, adorable, awesome good looks, baby."

Dean snorts and opens his mouth to retort when Taylor's hospital door opens.

"I swear, the next time that stupid, slutty whore comes up to me I'm gonna punch her in the face." A young woman, with stunning, long brown hair down to her chest walks in the door, and from what Dean can tell, it's Taylor's sister.

"That's my girl." Taylor says weakly, her energy completely gone.

Ashley freezes once she hears her sister's voice.

"Oh, Taylor." She whispers, then quickly runs over to her sister, eloping her into a hug.

"Hey to you, too, Ashley." Dean snorts.

"OW.. bones… crushing… into tiny little pieces." Taylor mumbles.

Ashley pulls back quickly, "Sorry! It's just…"

The unfinished sentence hangs in the air, and Dean whistles, "Wow. _Awkward._"

Sam laughs, making his appearance known for the first time. Dean looks at his younger brother with narrowed eyes. Dean's still pissed about Sam leaving for college.

"Still the same, huh, Dean?" Sam says quietly as the two sisters talk amongst themselves.

"What's it to you?" Dean snaps, oh yeah. He was _pissed_.

Sam's eyes widen into that frightened, puppy look he's known for. He opens his mouth, and then quickly shuts it. He doesn't want to argue with Dean. Not now, in front of Ashley and Taylor. Sam clenches his jaw in anger and frustration, his brother wasn't ever going to let him forget that he left.. was he?

"What? Cat got your tongue, _Sammy_?" Dean says louder, using the nickname he knows Sam hates.

"Dean." It's a warning.

Ashley and Taylor have stopped talking by now, looking at the brothers in curiosity. It's _eerie_ quiet for a minute or two, before Taylor says, "Umm.. So.. Me and Dean got married."

AN: Wow.. so Taylor and Dean got married.. how ya'll feel about that? Hmm.. soo.. how was it? Good? Review or PM me! Oh, I had a fun time at camp, in case any of you were wondering.. it was sooo freaking hot though. Anyway, my school starts back soon so I probably wont update as much, so I'm going to try and get a couple more chapters in before school starts. :]


	6. Chapter 6 REVISED

18 Days

Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I promise I have a good reason for not updating sooner… my computer needed an update and that update didn't come with Word or anything. So, I just got it back today : ) Hope this is good! Review!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sam or Dean or Ellen or Jo. ONLY Taylor and Ashley. : )**_

"Married?" Ashley said, clearly in shock.

Taylor coughed harshly before replying, "Yep. Almost a month now."

Ashley glanced at Dean, then back at her sister.

"Well, that's.. good. I think." Ashley said with a confused face.

Sam just ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I know you don't want to be her as much as I don't want you here. So, why'd you come?" Taylor asked weakly.

Ashley opened her mouth, and then closed it. As much as she hated to admit it, Taylor's words stung.

"Uhh, Sam, Dean, can I talk to my sister in private?" Ashley asked and put her hands in her jeans.

"Sure thing." Sam said and gave Ashley's shoulder a squeeze just to let her know that he loved her.

Ashley smiled at him softly in response. Sam basically shoved Dean out of the room.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Taylor asks, as if her own flesh and blood weren't standing in front of her.

Taylor avoided eye contact by acting as if her blanket was so interesting. Ashley could see right through it.

"Taylor," Ashley said pleadingly, "Just hear me out."

"Why?" Taylor yelled, "So you can just up and leave me again? Thanks, but no thanks."

Ashley stumbled at the outburst and said, "Y-y-you don't understand—"

"I don't understand? I understand plenty, Ashley! You left me and Dad when we needed you!" Taylor snapped.

Ashley rolled her eyes, getting pissed off.

"Oh, whatever. Dad told me when I was younger that I couldn't shoot as good as Taylor. I couldn't fight as good as Taylor. Everything I did, Taylor, was never good enough!" Ashley yelled, her breathing out of control.

"Maybe if you had tried hard enough—" Taylor started.

"Don't try that shit with me, Taylor. Remember when I fell and hurt my leg? Dad wouldn't let me stop fighting until it was way past four a.m. I was ten years old!" Ashley cried out, the tears falling down her face, "Dad never gave a damn about me."

"He was trying to protect you! He was trying to teach you how to handle the real world and what's out there. All you cared about was those damn books and stupid ass homework. Newsflash, Ash, homework doesn't help you kill a monster." Taylor snapped, and then added, "You were a brat who didn't want to help me and Dad kill the thing that killed Mom. No wonder Dad doesn't love you as much as he loves me."

Ashley stepped back, as if she had just been slapped, "I just wanted.."

"What? You thought that my dying would get us back together again? That it would fix all of your mistakes?" Taylor said and when Ashley just stared at her through her tears, Taylor laughed humorlessly, "Grow up, Ashley."

Ashley said nothing as Taylor turned on the tv. Ashley stood there for a few seconds until she realized that Taylor was done talking to her. Ashley walked out of the hotel room, tears falling down her face.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Dean snapped and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

Sam just shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs in a waiting room near Taylor's room. Luckily, no one else was in there. Sam seemed to think it was lucky for those who weren't in the room when/if Dean decided to beat the living shit out of him. Sam looked at Dean and wondered when he had gotten so… worn-out looking. _Probably when you walked out on him, dumbass_, Sam's conscious was quick to remind him of the past. Sam couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if Sam had actually stayed with his Dad and Dean. Would him and Ashley have never met? Would Dean be married?

"Dude, where'd you go? You seemed out in la-la land for a while."

Sam snapped back into reality at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Oh. I was just thinking." Sam replied and briefly wondered how things were going with Ashley and Taylor.

"So, you and Ashley, huh?" Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam grinned, "Yeah. She's pretty great. We met a few years ago and things just kind of took off."

Dean just nodded and said, "Good for you."

"What about you? Married? Never thought I'd live to see the day." Sam joked.

Dean laughed and said, "Me either."

Sam thought Dean would say more, but mentally slapped himself for thinking so. They sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to bring up the past but at the same time wanted the other one to. Ashley chose that moment to enter the waiting room. Sam glanced at Dean before Ashley sat down in his lap, sniffling and everything.

"Ash, what happened?" Sam asks softly.

Ashley shook her head as if to rid herself of the pain of her sister's words. Too bad they kept haunting her. **No wonder dad loves me more than he loves you.**

Ashley's tears came faster and she started to breath heavier.

"I'm… a horrible… person.." Ashley said through her tears and stood up.

"What? No you're not." Sam said with a confused look on his face.

"How could I just leave them? I should've stayed with them and maybe none of this would have happened. I could've sucked it up." Ashley said, mostly to herself as she paced back and forth.

Dean quickly got up and went to Taylor. If Ashley was this bad, then Taylor couldn't be much better. He didn't bother knocking and entered the room.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Taylor beat him to it.

"When I was little, my father told me to watch out for Ashley. Protect Ashley, no matter what. I can't do that if I'm dead. Dean—"

Dean walked towards Taylor's bed, "No, Don't say things like this, Tay. You're going to get better."

Taylor looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, "Dean, I know you like to think so, but I don't have much time. I can feel it."

She put her hand in his and squeezed it. He didn't say anything because he wasn't sure he would be able to get it out without either the words coming out broken or him completely breaking down.

"Leave them? You're not making any sense." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"That's just it, Sam. I haven't been completely honest with you." Ashley says and wipes her eyes.

**AN: Uh-ohh.. what's in store for our couples? I hope that this is good.. I just got back into writing. Review please if you want me to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

18 Days

Chapter 7

**AN: If you haven't re-read the previous chapter, then I suggest you do because I changed it. :] REVIEW please! : ) **

_Then: "That's just it, Sam. I haven't been completely honest with you."_

**NOW:**

Seconds turned into minutes as Ashley watch Sam try to think of a response. Finally, he did.

"What are you talking about?"

Ashley fought back more tears as she said; "You know how I told you about my dad wanting me to go into the family business?"

Sam nodded; they had talked about their families on a few occasions.

"Well," Ashley paused to take a deep breath, "I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I told you that my dad owns a hardware store."

"Is he a mechanic instead cause I can totally deal with that." Sam joked.

Ashely lets a few tears roll down her face as she huffs in frustration, "This isn't funny, Sam! I'm trying to tell you that my 'Family Business' is not normal in any way."

She looked at him briefly and continued to talk, "My dad and my sister… they hunt things," She let out a brief laugh, "Not like bears or ducks. I mean _things_, Sam. When I was a baby, my mother died in a fire.. on the ceiling. She was pinned up there for God knows how long before my father found her. We don't know what killed her. So, I was raised on the road. My father and Taylor hunted for years without me, but eventually, I joined in."

By the end of her speech, Ashley could tell Sam was angry with her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Sam said, clearly pissed.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I'm crazy!" Ashley yelled.

Sam clenched his jaw, "You should have trusted me, Ashley."

Tears fell down her face and her vision blurred, "I did, I do trust you, Sam!" She exclaimed and pulled on his hand.

He jerked it away and headed towards the door. She let out a whimper.

"Don't leave me."

His head told him to forget her. After all, he was the one who wanted to leave the hunting life behind. His conscious, however, kept telling him that he kept his past life with his family a secret, too. His heart told him to not let it get in the way and just stay by her side.

"I didn't exactly tell you the truth about my family either." Sam admitted.

Ashley looked at him confused, "So.. what did you keep from me?"

"My mother.. died the same way yours did. My father swore to avenge her death by killing the thing that killed her. I was hunting with my father and brother by the time I was eleven." Sam said softly and turned to her.

Ashley said nothing and tried to take it all in. Sam had been a hunter, too. He probably experienced the same childhood as she. Sparring. Shooting. Training. She clenched her eyes closed. Hadn't he just gotten so angry at her for

doing the same thing he did to her? Lying?

"I don't know how we make this okay, Sam. I just… you lied to me and I lied to you." Ashley said softly.

_Maybe we don't…_, Sam thought as he glanced at the broken girl in front of him.

He turned to the door and said nothing. What was there left to say? He lied. She lied. Both lied about very important events in their lives. He took a step towards the door.

"Sam…" Ashley's voice croaked. Her voice was hoarse from all of the crying she had done.

"I'll be back, Ash."

That was all Sam said before he opened the door and walked out. Ashley let out a frustrated and broken cry. She fell to the ground, not really knowing what to do next.

It had taken Ashley more than an hour to get up the strength to actually get up. She glanced at a mirror and noticed that she looked like hell. Her mascara had run down her face and left tear tracks. Her hair was a complete mess. Ashley looked like she hadn't slept in days. She didn't even care. She moved slowly towards Taylor's hospital room and opened the door.

She saw that Taylor and Dean were sitting on the bed, laughing at something on the tv. She noticed how happy they were, just being with each other. Her throat closed up. What if her and Sam never got that again? What if all the lies tore them apart? She thought the last word, again, because her and Sam had almost not gotten to be together. But that is another story for another time.

"Hey, I just wanted to check in and say that I'm going to the motel." Ashley said softly. Even she couldn't recognize her own voice.

Dean and Taylor looked up at her at the same time. Taylor's throat closed up at the sight of her little sister. Despite of the mean things she had said, she still loved Ashley and she always would.

"Ashley, hey, we were just watching a movie." Dean replied and turned down the volume of the movie.

Taylor cleared her throat, "Want to come in?"

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm good. I'll be back tomorrow. Sam and I.." both Taylor and Dean noticed how she choked over Sam's name, "have a motel room. We'll be okay."

Ashley's hand on the door started shaking as she tried not to cry. She quickly took it off the handle and placed it behind her back.

"Something wrong?" Taylor couldn't help but ask.

Ashley looked up at Taylor and wanted to say sarcastically, _My fiancé walked out on me and my sister hates me! Why, no, nothing's wrong!_

She bit her tongue and decided to lie, "I'm just tired from the long car ride is all and I need to get some rest."

Taylor snorted, seeing right through the lie and said nothing. Even Dean could tell that something wasn't right.

"Well, Taylor's getting some tests run tomorrow at around six." Dean supplied.

"I'll be here. See you later." Ashley said and waved.

As soon as Ashley was gone, Taylor smacked Dean.

"What the hell, Taylor?" he exclaimed.

"Maybe I don't want her here anymore!" Taylor whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I see through that act of yours."

"And I see right through yours about you not needing Sam. We're even. Now turn it back up." Taylor pointed to the TV.

"_Hey there, pretty lady, need some help?"_

_Ashley looked up to find a really creepy looking man grinning at her._

"_Uh, no thanks. I got it." Ashley replied, attempting to be polite._

_She sidestepped him, but he grabbed her arm._

"_Now, I was just being polite but now I guess we'll do this the hard way." He growled._

_Ashley started at him with wide-eyes, frightened. She looked at his other hand and noticed that he had a gun pointing straight at her. _

"_O-o-kay. What do you w-w-want?" Ashley asked and noticed that she was shaking she was so frightened, despite her background with hunting._

"_Money. All of it." The creeper growled quietly, tried to not make a scene._

_Ashley nodded and grabbed the change she had stuffed in her pocket moments ago. She handed it to him with a shaking hand. He grabbed it and grinned._

_Ashley looked confused for a second before the man hit her over the head with the gun. She blacked out._

_When she came to, she wasn't on the ground. It was somewhere soft and warm. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a small room. Oh, god. Had she been raped? She glanced down and noticed that she had all her clothes on, so that was a good sign. Ashley sighed and started to sit up. Her head started to pound and let out a groan._

_ "Ashley? You're awake."_

_The voice was soft and gentle. Ashley looked up to see Sam smiling at her._

"_Sam? What happened?" _

_Sam sat next to her on the bed and said, "I saw the man hit you over the head and I rushed to you. You were pretty out of it for a while."_

_She groaned again and put a hand to her head, "I feel like I've been run over by a truck."_

_Sam laughed, "Yeah. Sorry, you probably thought you had been kidnapped but I took you to the nurse."_

_Ashley looked around and noticed the pictures of body parts on the walls. She laughed to herself and shook her head. _

"_Well, thanks for saving me." Ashley grinned at him and swung her legs over the side of the bed._

_Sam helped her stand and said, "It was nothing."_

_Ashley looked up at him and realized how short she actually was, "Seriously, Sam. Thank you. Maybe I could thank you in some other way?"_

_Ashley blushed at how her words came out. She sounded like a hoe._

"_I-I-I mean.. like coffee or something."_

_Sam laughed, "Yeah. I like coffee."_

_Sam groaned in his head, had he really just said that? He blushed as Ashley grinned._

"_Sounds good. Well, I live in the dorm closest to the library. Room 14A. Drop by sometime."_

_Sam grinned, "Sounds good."_

_Ashley grinned the entire way to her dorm. Sam couldn't stop grinning either on his way to his dorm. _

Sam couldn't stop the flashback as he sipped on his beer. He was brooding, no doubt about that. There just so happened to be a bar located next to their motel. He was positive that Ashley would probably stay at the hospital for a while before heading towards the motel.

The door opened and let in a breeze. Sam didn't bother looking up from his drink. He took a large gulp from the beer and tried to think of anything but Ashley.

No such luck. His mind kept taking him back to key points in their relationship, which led to him taking even bigger sips of the alcohol. After thirty minutes, Sam had consumed at least four beers. He felt the effects of it but had this need to see Ashley. He left money on the bar and stumbled to the door. He had to see her.

Somehow, he managed to cross the street without getting hit. He let out a loud victory laugh, causing the nurses to glare at him. He rolled his eyes at them and continued to Taylor's room. He heard the noise of the TV as he didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey guys." Sam slurred as he entered the room.

"Who are you?"

Sam quickly realized that wasn't the room he was looking for a let out a laugh, "My bad."

He closed the door and was just about to ask a nurse when he someone bumped into him.

"Oops."

Dean was about to say something sarcastic but noticed who it was, "Sam?"

"The one and only!" Sam said drunkenly.

Dean sighed, "Come on."

"You're bossy." Sam muttered as he started to sway.

"What?" Dean asked and put a hand on Sam to steady him.

"You're bossy… and short." Sam said and then let out a laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, Sasquatch. Let's get some coffee in you."

Dean led them to the cafeteria, which was no easy task and Sam kept asking for Ashley.

"I gotta.. I gotta talk to her, D'n. I gotta…" Sam paused to sit down in the cafeteria chair.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he brought Sam the coffee.

Sam stared at his coffee and mumbled, "She lied, Dean."

"Lied about what, Sammy?"

Dean hadn't meant to say the nickname, but it just casually slipped out. Dean bit the inside of his cheek in order to not say anything about it.

"Her family business."

Dean's mouth twitched, "I bet you lied about it to."

Sam shrugged sheepishly and took a sip of his coffee. When he removed the cup away from his mouth, he made a weird facial expression.

"This coffee tastes like shit." Sam slurred.

Dean nodded, "Yep."

"So, you haven't seen Ashley, then?" Sam asked with dazed eyes.

"Saw her about an hour ago. She said you two had a motel room and she was going back to it."

Sam cursed and stood up quickly, causing his vision to blur. Dean quickly stood up and led Sam to the elevator.

"I have to see her.." Sam slurred, "I walked out on her and she was crying.. God, she was _sobbing_, Dean."

Dean said nothing and pressed the elevator button.

"Dean.." Sam slurred, causing Dean to look at him, "I'm so so.. sorry… I had to leave… best for you 'n' dad…"

"Okay, Sam. Let's just get you to Ashley." Dean said as the two entered the elevator.

As the doors shut, Sam tapped on Dean's face.

"What, Sam?" Dean snapped.

Sam looked at him with tears in his eyes and slurred, "I just wanted to say… I love ya Dean and you were the bestest brother a dude could ask for and I know you hate chick flick moments but yeah.. bestest."

Dean just looked at Sam and briefly wondered how many beers he had actually had. He didn't say anything as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Sam stumbled out and Dean quickly got his hand back on his shoulder.

"I got 'cha, Sammy." Dean muttered.

"you always knew when to look out for me, D'n.." Sam muttered back, not really expecting Dean to hear it.

Dean just smiled and helped his younger brother out of the hospital and into the motel.


	8. Chapter 8

**18 Days**

**Chapter 8**

_He was laughing. __**Laughing**__ at her. To her face. The nerve of this guy._

"_Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are—" She started angrily, but he interrupted._

"_Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You see that guy over there?" Dean nudged his head to the left and she nodded, "Can't even sit up straight he's so wasted."_

_Taylor looked casually and noticed there was a tourist, in a Hawaiian t-shirt, attempting to not fall out of his chair. He was falling over, but still cramming peanuts down his throat like there was no tomorrow._

"_That's what you were looking at while I sat here and told you that I was waiting for you to seduce me?" Taylor said in shock._

_Dean scratched his head awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been told I'm not so good with chick flick moments."_

_Taylor snorted, "Dude, I hate those. Pain in the ass is what they are."_

_She took a chug of her drink. Dean just stared at her. Now this, he could get used to. She was feisty, but hey, he liked 'em that way._

"_You're telling me." He said and took another sip of his beer._

_They said nothing for a while, just sat there and drank._

"_So, what's got you drinking?" Dean asked casually._

_Taylor was drunk enough to spill her guts, but not so drunk to let her guard down completely._

"_Sister went off and left me." She said bluntly and took another swig of beer, "You?"_

_Dean laughed sarcastically, "My brother. Same thing."_

_Taylor couldn't help but laugh, "Wow… son of a bitch!"_

_Someone had knocked into her, drunkenly, and spilled a drink on her. She didn't bother going after them, she figured it wasn't even worth it._

"_Damn. I liked this shirt." Taylor mumbled drunkenly and swayed on her stool._

_Dean sat down his beer, "You okay?"_

_Taylor nodded, then quickly shrugged and exclaimed, "I don't know! God, how could she just leave me?"_

_Dean stood up and quickly put down some money for the drinks. He gently guided her out the door._

"_Let's get you out of here." Dean muttered softly._

"_Where are you taking me?" Taylor said and struggled in his grasp._

_Dean looked at her and said sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know. I'm going to take you to a club. Maybe put some more drinks in you. Sound good?"_

_Taylor shook her head violently and pulled out of his grasp, "I'm a big girl. I don't need your help. In fact, I'm old enough to go vomit in that bush, if I chose to."_

_With that said, she marched over to that bush and puked her guts out._

"_You think you're funny." Dean muttered and looked away._

_Taylor grinned cheekily after she pulled away from the bush, "I think I'm freakin' adorable."_

Taylor laughed at the memory. Sure, they had only hung out that one night. That was just the beginning, however. Soon enough, he had learned Taylor was a fellow hunter and he needed some back up on some hunts because his Dad started hunting alone. She sighed as she thought of how many hunts her and Dean had been on and somehow along the way, they fell in love. She smiled, remembering that meeting Dean had been the best (and worst, but she wouldn't let herself think about Ashley) night of her life.

"Nurses can hear you from outside, Chuckles."

Taylor didn't have to open her eyes. She knew that voice better than anything.

She smiled softly and opened her eyes, "Well, my boyfriend and I were just making out and I just couldn't keep quiet."

Dean played along, "Oh yeah? Where is he? I'll kick his ass for laying a hand on my wife."

Taylor blushed a little but managed to hide it. It still took some getting used to. Dean calling her his wife.

She snapped her fingers, "Damn, you just missed him. Jumped right out the window when he found out who I'm married to."

Dean grinned, "You bet your ass he did."

Taylor laughed softly but ended up coughing harshly. Dean rubbed circles onto her back, like he did for Sam when he was a kid.

"How's Sam?" Taylor asked quietly once the fit was over but she knew that Sam was a tough subject for him.

Dean sat in a chair and ran a hand through his hair, something he had inherited from his father when he was irritated or just tired.

"Drunk off his ass, but I managed to get him to the motel room. Ashley was there. I left ASAP." Dean managed to say before grabbing her hand.

Taylor smiled softly at him, "It's going to be okay, Dean."

"How can you say that? You're…" Dean cut himself off, his heart not being able to take the words that were going to come out.

Taylor sighed, "I just don't want you to wait around for me to get better when I'm not, Dean. I love you too much."

Dean grabbed her by the face and said, "Listen to me and you listen good. You're not going to die on me. Not on my watch, got it, wifey?"

Taylor laughed through her tears, "Yeah. I got it."

Dean grinned and kissed her quickly before sitting back down.

"I want some pie." Taylor winked.

Dean groaned, "Now I _know_ you're feeling better. Don't tease me, woman."

Taylor grinned, "It's what I live for."

She touched his hand and bit her lip. He sat up closer, knowing she had something to say.

"Look, I know neither one of us are good with these Chick Flick moments or whatever," Taylor and Dean let out laughs, "but, I love you Dean. Always."

Dean felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He kissed her hand and she smiled knowing that he loved her too.

Ashley heard the motel room door open, but she didn't look. Her back was turned to the door as she lay on the bed. She tried to calm her tears, but it was no use. The tears kept rolling down her face, even as Sam entered the room.

"Ash?"

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. Ashley took a shaky breath and turned to Sam. Even in the crappy lighting of the motel room, Ashley could tell he was drunk off his ass. She sighed; not bothering to wipe her tears, and got a couple of pills and handed them to Sam.

"I'll get you some water." Ashley whispered and turned to the bathroom.

Sam grabbed her arm and Ashley turned to him.

"Ashley, I didn't mean to walk out on you. I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded, "I love you, too."

She went and got him a glass of water and sat down on the bed. Sam quickly took the pills and squatted down his legs at Ashley's level.

"I'm so sorry, Sam!" Ashley exclaimed and started crying harder.

Sam felt his throat constrict, "Ash, I lied too."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, well, did your Dad abuse you?"

Sam felt his blood turn cold, "What?"

Ashley looked anywhere but Sam's eyes, "My Dad… when Taylor was out, used to hit me constantly. Sometimes even when Taylor was asleep, he would.." She cut off into a sob.

_Son of a Bitch,_ Sam thought angrily. He pulled her into his arms, "I'm not angry."

Ashley pulled away and said with blurry eyes, "Really? I.. I couldn't tell anybody, not even Taylor."

"Taylor doesn't know? Ash, you need to tell her." Sam said gently.

"I tried to… today, but she wouldn't listen."

Ashley snuggled into Sam's embrace and cried. She cried for Taylor, because Taylor was dying. She cried for herself, for being constantly abused. Mostly though, she cried for Taylor.

**AN: Review! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**18 Days**

**Chapter 9**

It was nearly three-thirty a few days later when Ashley laid her ring on her pillow, along with a note for Sam. Glancing at Sam, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, her heart aching. This would be her final moment with him. She had to save Taylor. Doing so meant that she couldn't be with Sam. She had her mind made up and she had to do it before Sam woke up. Ashley quickly gathered her things and slipped out of the room. She had to be fast about this; Taylor was fading quickly. She bit back tears as she made her way to the car.

Not long later, Ashley was doing the ritual that is required when at the crossroads. She stood up, dusting off her hands on her jeans. She had to channel her sister's personality, she decided. She would be tough, not taking no for an answer. She had to be ruthless. She looked around, feeling anxious to get it over with. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Biting back a scream, Ashley turned to face the same yellow-eyed man that had been haunting her in her dreams.

"Hello, Ashley." the demon smirked, his black eyes narrowing as he did so, "how can I help you? Fame? Fortune?"

Ashley was little surprised her knew her name, but she had to power through that. She came here to save her sister, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She swallowed, growing nervous, "Actually, I need you to save my sister. She's dying."

The demon laughed, "oh, so you're one of _those_. 'I can't live without her... blah blah blah'"

"Will you do it or not?" Ashley snapped, quickly getting impatient with the demon. She had almost forgotten how much she hated demons until that very moment.

The demon whistled, "Touchy, touchy," he paused, folding his arms, as he looked her over, "Yeah, I'll do it. I'll give you... a day."

"A day?" Ashley exclaimed, growing angry as her eyes widened as she realized the severity of what she was doing, "I need more time than that."

"That's the best I can do, sweetheart," It was a test, seeing if Ashley really wanted to bargain or not.

"Fine, I'll just go find some other demon to do business with," Ashley smirked, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" the demon called out to her before she had even taken a step away, "fine, fine. I'll give you a better deal."

The demon obviously couldn't afford to lose her business. She was being determined, more determined than she had ever been. He paused, causing Ashley's heart to speed up.

"Okay, okay, but only because I like you. I give you... 18 days."

"Oh, come on, is that the best you can do?" Ashley pleaded, blinking her eyes flirtatiously at the Demon, "I _know_ you've made better deals than that."

The demon groaned, "You're tiny, but a feisty little thing, aren't you?"

Ashley smirked and nodded, watching as the Demon thought it over once more.

"I give you a year," the demon rectified, "but only because you're so... _scrumptious_."

The way he spoke made Ashley shiver, but she wasn't going to show it. She smiled, thinking that this was a good deal.

"I—" she started to accept it, but the demon interrupted.

"Just think about it, because I don't want any take-backs. Those are the worst. If you do this, you'll go to Hell in a year. Don't come crying to me in a year from today, crying about how you don't want to go."

"I realize that, I'm not stupid," Ashley snapped, rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath, as she looked the demon in the eyes, "I accept."

"Oh, sweetheart," he smirked, his dark eyes flickering, "that's not how we seal the deal."

He pulled her close and kissed her, she finally caught on and kissed him back. Then, just as quick as it began, it was over. She opened her eyes and the demon was nowhere in sight. Unfortunately, there was someone who saw the whole thing. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she made her way back to her car.

"Ashley..."

The voice caught her off-guard, causing her to jump and turn towards it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Dean," She swallowed, knowing that she had gotten caught, "what... what are you doing here?"

Dean walked closer towards her, and she noticed he had a box similar to the one she had just buried. Her eyes widened; he had come here to do the same thing she had.

"Looks like I came here to do what you just did," Dean finally responded, coming to a stop when he stood directly in front of her.

"I had to," she blurted, "she may hate me, but she's my only family. I had to do it."

Dean shook his head, holding his hand up, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I came here with the same intentions, but looks like the midget beat me to it."

He gave her a smirk, letting her know he was just teasing. Ashley smiled back; she knew she liked Dean when she saw him.

"Does Sam...?" Dean trailed off, but Ashley immediately shook her head.

The two were quiet for a few seconds before Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you, you know," Dean blurted, "she really missed you and she's hurt, but you're her kid sister. She couldn't ever hate you."

"Those aren't exactly the words she told me the other day," Ashley let out a sad laugh, "but thanks, anyway, Dean. You better take care of her, or I'll haunt your ass."

Dean removed his hand, laughing a little, "You're something else. So, how long until... you know."

"I got a year," She finally responded, glancing around the dirty area, then finally looking back at Dean, "but I'm leaving, Dean. Sam and Taylor don't need me hanging around for a year, and you know that they're going to try to find a way to save me."

Dean nodded, not knowing her well enough to give her advice or anything.

"I'll see you, Dean." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder before turning away and walking towards her car.

She let out a deep breath, sliding into the driver's seat and starting it. Dean held up a hand to her and she waved back before pulling out. She knew exactly where she would go. Her second home, the Roadhouse.

-  
Sam woke up to the alarm, groaning as he rolled over to stop it.

"Ash?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. He blinked a couple of times before turning on the bedside lamp and looking around the hotel room. Ashley was nowhere in sight. It was five o'clock in the morning, where had she gone?

He looked over to her side of the bed, which was empty except for a note and... her engagement ring. He immediately reached for both, opening the letter while holding the ring in his other hand. He slumped against the headboard when he finished, feeling confused and hurt. He tried calling her cell, but it had been disconnected. He got so angry; he threw it against the wall.


End file.
